finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Citra
Veritas of the Light real name Citra is an antagonist in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius and Sakura's older sister. She is the sixth member of the Sworn Six of Paladia encountered and debuts in the Mysidia chapter. Profile Appearance Light has a similar appearance to that of Sakura, namely fair skin, long pink hair and white clothing. However Light looks more mature when in comparison to her sister, also her hair is untied, unlike Sakura's which are in twin ponytails. Her armor is fully white with a dark green cape irregularly shaped in strands. Her armor also has several bladed and horn-like protrusions of varying designs and has a bladed horn on her helmet. While on the armor her hands can become handcannons, revealing wide brown-colored barrels. Under her armor has a long white robe with widened sleeves under her armor and what appear to be pink boots and white socks. Her clothing has several golden borders. She also has a horned accessory on her head. Personality Veritas of the Light has different angles to her personality. While at the service of Aldore, she was shown to be dedicated but kind, worrying over her sister, all the while holding romantic feelings for the original Veritas of the Dark. When both Dark and her sister defected the group, Light took a huge blow and felt extremely resentful, hating them as traitors, no longer seeing Sakura as a sibling and carrying a murderous grudge against Sophia the one she blames for taking the target of her feelings away from her. At present this hatred motivates much of her actions and like the rest of her comrades seeks to destroy the world with a fervent hostility. Of all the members of the Sworn Six, she has shown the most aggression and anger in the group. Beneath the surface, however, lies an emotionally broken individual who clings to revenge as the only thing left, following the betrayal of her country leaders and the departure of her loved ones. Story Light along with her sister were inhabitants of the world of Paladia, until war broke out and the world was split into two factions, the Aldore faction and the Hess faction. She and her sister were loyal to Aldore and served as two of the faction's main lieutenants as part of the original Sworn Eight of Paladia. During her service she grew close to the original Veritas of the Dark and secretly held feelings for him. Through unknown circumstances she along several inhabitants and locations from Paladia was transported into the world of Lapis. During their life in Lapis, both the original Dark and Sakura defected the group preferring peaceful lives in Lapis. This act came as a total shock for Light who saw this action as treason and hated her sister to the point of not considering her a sibling while cursing Sophia as the one who led Dark stray. Under the leadership of a new Veritas of the Dark the group reformed as the Sworn Six of Paladia. Light is first seen in a raining plains, discussing plans with Veritas of the Earth. Earth asks Light if "him" can be sensed. Light assures that it can, and that "they" seem to have hidden the Crystal long ago, and that it was unexpected that another reunion with "them" would be most unfortunate. Earth warns Light that it matters not who she is, but if she gets moved by "foolish emotions" Earth will kill her. Light in turn responds that she discarded all her emotions except hatred and asks back at Earth if he's capable of keeping his cool when it comes down to Fina. Earth responds that said issue is of no concern and that he's fully dedicated to their greater goal. The two then march towards Mysidia. Both Earth and Light ambush Rain's party at the Nameless Ruins where the Crystal of Light resides. Sakura greets both of them, but is given a swift strike by Light who demonstrates a level power greater than Sakura remembers. Light chastises Sakura as a traitor and that she shall make her pay for having abandoned the armor and their ranks by making her suffer. The party try to help but Earth uses a quaking attack that pushes them outside the Crystal Chamber. Outside Earth confronts Fina and asks her if she remembers him but Fina does not. Outraged he claims he will make her remember and Fina accepts on the challenge, but Earth believes her unworthy of fighting him directly as she's not a warrior of Hess in her current state so he uses his shield to summon a Demon Wall instead while he escapes. The party defeats the Demon Wall and reaches the chamber. Earth berates Fina and he is now convinced that she has become weaker and is not the same "Demon of Hess" as she was before, and asks if siding with a pack of humans is what made her weak. He then demands her to return to her old form for his sake and begins storing power. Thinking of it as an attack the party tries to interfere but Light uses her powers to temporarily blind them, giving Earth the chance to transfer a part of his powers onto Fina, causing her to revert into Dark Fina. Dark Fina questions Earth into what has he done, and he finds it unsatisfactory that her question is the first she has to say to him after 700 years. He continues to say that she knows perfectly well what he wants and she wants too, to which answers to fight to the death. Sakura does not want to risk Fina being destroyed so she seizes the chance to teleport away with the party believing it better for them to survive and protect the last Crystal. Earth is discontent with Sakura's choice of fleeing while forsaking the Crystal, but Light does not care as she is confident they will find the last Crystal regardless and proceeds to destroy the Light Crystal. Earth rejoices knowing the promised day is nigh. As the resurrection of Dark Fina has caused the other Fina to disappear into the former's mind with the risk of vanishing for good, the party goes to the Magic Library in order to save her and go Dark Fina's memories in order to find the source of what endangers Fina and prevent her destruction. Delving into her memories the party learns more about the war between Aldore and Hess and eventually meet the original members of the Veritas, traveling together. While traveling in the memory world, the Earth and Light of that world meet with the party who is traveling with the Dark of the memory world. Light and Earth exchange greetings with Dark and Rain's party, the latter who are surprised at seeing much different versions of them. Dark rejoices at finding his two comrades as they can now seize the chance to fight against the forces of Hess. Earth then senses Dark Fina is approaching, causing Light to worry that her sister doesn't have the strength to oppose her and the group marches into battle. The party is forced to leave Fina's Psyche as the Library is being attacked by monsters summoned by Light in the real world. Rain tries to plead with Light saying they were witness of the events 700 years ago and that the Veritas were good people at heart, and asks what made her carry on so much hatred. Light then recognizes Rain as Raegen's son, and elaborates that he betrayed their homeworld and also hurt her feelings, cursing Rain's mother Sophia as being the cause. Rain tries to ask what she means but filled with rage she proceeds to assault them along with a pack of Kaiser Behemoths. The party is able to defeat her and her armor falls down revealing Light to be Sakura's sister. Light however is disgusted at her and considers it to be no such family bond with a traitor. Light tries to attack but she is too injured and her attack is easily blocked by Sakura who tells her enraged sister to give up. Light scoffs at her wounds as insignificant compared to the humiliation she has had to endure, she then summons her armor back and stands up for more fighting. Rain asks why she knows his mother, and Light reveals that his father Raegen took on the mantle of Veritas of the Dark once and betrayed their cause and that Rain's mother was to blame. The revelation leaves the party flabbergasted, as they faced Dark who was loyal to the Veritas' goal making them realize that another individual is using the moniker of Dark. Light decides that they have no need to know and begins to unleash the magical power she has been concentrating. Dark Fina attempts to deal with it but she's unable to use any power, so Sakura takes action instead as Light unleashes a powerful magical explosion. Battle Veritas of the Light commands the element of Light using attacks such as Banishga, Divine Shot, Holy and Ultima. She always removes any debuffs placed on her with Negation before attacking. She can also use Blowback to strike the entire party. The party should be careful as Light has a respectable damage output that can kill the party if not prepared with the proper equips or buffs to bolster defenses, especially if she uses Divine Punishment which increases her damage output. For the second battle she is faced two times in a row, without rest. She must be weakened to critical values, at which time a scene will play and Light will fully restore her HP and summon two Aldore Soldiers. The Soldiers themselves are not too threatening and can be dispatched easily through group-damaging attacks, but they can inflict Stat Breaks while alive. Since Light protection is rare, the party should use regular buffs like Shellga, Protectga or those provided by Rain's Leadership. She is weak to Dark, so Mages with Bioga or stronger Dark elemental attacks can inflict good damage against her. Since in both instances she is fought after fighting another boss (a Kaiser Behemoth in the first encounter, and herself in the second) which can leave the party depleted of HP or MP before finishing Light so some items are recommended, preferably so a supply of Elixirs or MP restorative items for healers and buffers. A good strategy to handle Light is to inflict Stat Breaks (preferably at the beginning of every turn to maximize damage in case of defensive breaks), even if these will be dispelled by Negation. This will ensure Light wastes a move in removing the debuffs before attacking, giving the party more room for survival as it will prevent Light from buffing herself or attacking thrice. Fortunately, Sakura has defensive buffs for this battle, but even those are not a guarantee of survival they are nonetheless extremely helpful. She can also be inflicted with Blind, Poison and Paralysis. Blind is not too important since she mostly uses Magic attacks but Poison and Paralysis are useful. The former will eat through 10% of Light's HP and the latter will give the player some breathing room. Fortunately Poison can be inflicted through Bioga which is a Dark Elemental Spell which doubles as a weakness for Light. Gameplay Veritas of the Light's Job is listed as Veritas. Her role is Hybrid Damage. She starts with a rarity of 5★ and can be upgraded to 6★. She can equip Swords, Rods, Throwing Weapons and Guns, Helmets, Light Armor, Heavy Armor and Accessories. Her Trust Master Reward "Sworn Six's Pride - Light" bestows increases HP, MAG and reduces the chances of being targeted. Abilities Veritas of the Light ability focus on inflicting Hybrid Damage although her arsenal is more geared towards MAG and she can use some high level Spells as well. Although limited to the Light element, in terms of raw power alone, she is the game's most powerful Hybrid Damager with a very high modifier in her strongest, Saint Buster. She capitalizes on her damage by decreasing the Light Resistance of enemies and increasing ATK/MAG for the party. Her passives aid her with some status ailment immunities, Gun/Throwing Dual Wielding, ATK/MAG increase when using those weapons and License to Kill which grants increased damage against multiple enemy types. Her Limit Burst, Dawn of Judgment, inflicts great Light Damage to all enemies and greatly decreases their DEF/SPR. She can use White and Black Magic up to Lvl. 8. Gallery FFBE 600 Veritas of the Light.png|No. 600 Veritas of the Light (★5). FFBE 601 Veritas of the Light.png|No. 601 Veritas of the Light (★6). FFBE Veritas of the Light Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. Etymology Trivia *Citra's real clothing is reminiscent to the Summoner attire. This is quite fitting given she regularly summons Visions. *She is the only Veritas to not being fought as a boss while being empowered. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius characters